Breath of Life
by JuliaBlackPotter
Summary: Ao se mudar para Beacon Hills com o pai, Alissa sentiu que não teria mais volta, daquele lugar ela não saia mais. Sendo atormentada por pesadelos e com seus poderes fora de controle, Alissa terá que lidar com esses problemas e muitos outros, como seu nome em uma lista de alvos, a garota é obrigada a se juntar a Scott e seu bando para sobreviver.
1. Prólogo

"Se estiver passando pelo inferno, continue caminhando"

\- Winston Churchill

 _Stars are only visible in darkness_

 _Fear is ever-changing and evolving_

As mãos delicadas apertavam e enrolavam o lençol entre os dedos, as pernas se mexiam de um lado para o outro. A cabeça da jovem era a única coisa que permanecia parada, os olhos se moviam freneticamente por trás das pálpebras, mas um indicio de que os sonhos não eram lá os dos melhores.

 _Fogo e sangue._

 _O cheiro de fumaça, ela sentia algo apertar seu pescoço, o ar se fazia necessário, mas ela não conseguia respirar, seu corpo estava ficando quente, insuportavelmente quente, as pernas não aguentavam o próprio peso, desabando na terra, seus joelhos ralando nos galhos secos e pequenas pedras que havia ali. As figuras lhe circundavam, lhe embrulhavam, sufocavam, até que alguma parte racional do seu cérebro lembrou de que aquele era somente um sonho._

Acordando, mechas de cabelos castanhos e compridos estavam grudadas em sua minha testa. Levando alguns alguns minutos para normalizar a respiração, tinha certeza absoluta que havia gritado durante o pesadelo, sem tirar o olhar da porta a frente, esticou o braço e tateou a cama a procura do celular, quando encontrou, pressiono o botão, desbloqueando a tela e vendo que ainda era seis e trinta e cinco da manhã. Afrouxando o aperto sobre o celular ele escorrega da mão da garota para o colchão.

Puxando o lençol e o jogando para o outro lado da cama, ela levanta e caminha para o banheiro, ignorando completamente o incomodo do contato dos pés no chão gelado, acendendo a luz, a claridade repentina a faz fechar os olhos, piscando algumas vezes e logo se acostumando com a luz.

Apoiando as mãos no mármore branco da pia, ergue a cabeça lentamente, encarando a garota de castanhos com profundas olheiras refletida no vidro.

Suspirando, ela abre a torneira e deixa que a agua escorra, levando as mãos até ela, as molhando e logo em seguida passando no rosto. Fazendo isso repetidas vezes, fechando a torneira e logo saindo do banheiro

Pequenas gotas de agua molhavam sua blusa, mas ela não dá importância, tinha que trocar de roupa antes que se atrasasse para a escola.

...

O barulho suave que as rodas faziam ao entrar em contato com o chão era quase reconfortante para Alissa, já que essa estava em silencio desde que decidira desligar o rádio, não estava no humor para ouvir sobre a desgraça alheia. A estrada estava relativamente vazia.

Suspirando e se sentando corretamente no banco, Alissa pisou no acelerador, a estrada estava vazia mesmo. Já que conhecia as estradas de Beacon Hills como a palma da mão, ela não demorou a chegar na escola.

Abriu a porta do seu conversível negro. O salto de sua bota fez um característico ruído assim que tocou o asfalto. Seus cabelos castanhos esvoaçaram como um véu ondulante cintilante ao reflexo do sol, assim como seu vestido preto fazendo – a se sentir uma Marilyn Monroe sobrenatural.

Batendo a porta do carro com uma força maior do que a necessária, Alissa chamou a atenção dos poucos alunos que estavam ao seu redor, estacionando seus carros. Dando de ombros, a garota começa a caminhada até a entrada da escola, sua primeira aula era de economia, já sabendo da fama do treinador ela não estava a fim de despertar sua fúria no seu segundo dia de aula.


	2. Marked for death

Live fast, die young

Bad girls do it well

Live fast, die young

Bad girls do it well

Podemos dizer que eu sou uma garota problemática, sempre adorei problemas, seja eles qual forem, e por gostar de problemas me tornei um e vivo entrando nele. Nunca liguei para pessoas me xingando, de verdade, considero um dos meus superpoderes, "o supernãomeimporto". Me meto em problemas por diversão, e dessa vez não foi diferente.

Era a última aula do dia, química, a aula estava até que tranquila, como era meu segundo dia de aula, eu estava sozinha na minha, não queria chamar a atenção, mas ser a novata no final do ano é quase como colocar um letreiro neon verde florescente nas minhas costas. Eu me interessava por química, explodir coisas era algo que me interessava, e o que o professor estava passando, eu já tinha estudado em outra escola, portanto, tudo que ele perguntava eu sabia responder, e isso chamou a atenção de Amber, uma loira tingida que tinha entrado a uns meses atrás na escola. A vadia já tinha um grupinho no fundo da sala, e como eu respondia tudo, fui catalogada em meio hora como a nerd, e ela começou a encher o meu saco, tacava bolinhas de papel, sussurrava – praticamente gritava – insultos a minha pessoa, e todo mundo ria, eu estava a tempos sem bater em alguém, ela praticamente berrava "ME BATAM", e eu atendi ao pedido silencioso.

Ser obrigada a ficar na escola até a noite não era _nada_ legal, só porque tinha discutido com uma garota e _possivelmente_ ter esfregado a cara dela na parede da sala de química, não significava que você teria que ficar sozinha na biblioteca a noite.

Não me interprete mal, eu não tenho medo de escuro ou de ficar sozinha, o problema era a escola, eu não sentia nada bom vindo dela, dela e da cidade.

Eu já tinha morado em Beacon Hills antes, a cidade era incrível, tranquila e sem _problemas_ , e tudo graças a Talia - meu pai falava que eu amava ela – infelizmente, eu não me lembro dela. Eu nasci em Londres e fora adotado por John e Calysse DarkBlood assim que nasci, e meses depois estávamos morando em Beacon Hills. Minha mãe biológica era uma mulher chamada Morgana Tepes – eu sei, _muito estranho_ – que era uma grande amiga da minha mãe, e não poderia ficar comigo, então me deu para Calysse, coisa que eu não me ressinto.

Os DarkBlood eram uma família de caçadores, e constantemente faziam "parcerias" com os Argents, mas isso acabou com meu pai, que assim que ele conheceu minha mãe resolveu abandonar o ramo da família, causando grande desgosto por parte da minha família.

Três anos depois eu e minha família nos mudamos de Beacon e retornamos para Londres, por insistência de minha mãe.

Beacon Hills, foi a pior escolha que meu pai poderia ter feito, eu ainda não sabia o motivo dele para querer se estabilizar em uma só cidade, ter um emprego, me colocar para estudar. Ter uma vida _normal._

Depois da morte da minha mãe, nos largamos a vida estável e normal pela adrenalina do _negócio da família –_ que teoricamente não era meu, já que eu era adotada - saímos de Londres e viajamos o mundo caçando seres sobrenaturais, e no último mês, Chris Argent se juntou a nós, ele era um amigo da família. Eu me acho hipócrita por ter feito isso, caçar seres sobrenaturais, já que eu mesma era uma.

Caçamos juntos durante meses, admito, foi divertido, mas após receber uma mensagem de Scott McCall, Chris teve que ir embora, mas nos convidou para ir com ele, meu pai de início negou, mas inesperadamente resolveu aceitar e horas depois estávamos a caminho de Beacon Hills.

Logo que chegamos meu pai conseguiu um emprego no departamento de polícia de Beacon, e infelizmente me matriculou na escola, sabe se lá como ele conseguiu, já que o ano estava para acabar.

Eu senti, que assim que atravessamos o perímetro de Beacon Hills, que não havia mais volta, eu não conseguiria mais sair dessa cidade. A sensação que ela me dava, era de dar medo no cara mais corajoso do mundo, isso porque a sensação era muito _precisa_ , não importe o que aconteça, sempre, sempre, irá piorar.

Infelizmente meus devaneios são interrompidos por um barulho no final do corredor, franzindo as sobrancelhas, largo os livros sobre o carrinho de metal – meu castigo era basicamente tirar os livros da prateleira e colocar em caixas, o mais organizado que eu conseguisse - decido ir ver o que era o barulho, já que eu era a única dentro da escola, eu e o zelador, se é que essa escola tem um zelador.

Apoiando minha mão no batente da porta, coloco minha cabeça para fora, e ao longe no corredor consigo ver uma sombra parada, e essa sombra estava olhando diretamente para mim. _O que era muito estranho_ , a pessoa começa a se aproximar a passos rápidos, fazendo minha coluna ficar ereta, completamente dura, aquilo era tudo, menos normal.

\- Alissa? – Ergo as sobrancelhas, aquela voz me era familiar, mas era bem melhor quando estava gritando de agonia com a cara enfiada na parede.

\- Amber? O que você está fazendo aqui, não deveria estar em casa? Ou no hospital? – Pergunto, sem conseguir evitar a provocação, quando a loira chegou onde a luz da biblioteca alcançava, eu pude finalmente ver seu rosto, que estava retorcido em uma careta desgostosa, o que me fez ficar muito feliz,

\- Tão engraçadinha, eu ainda não sei o porquê de _eu_ ter que vir matar você – Ok, eu não esperava por essa, ela só pode tá tirando uma com a minha cara, uma vingança idiota, ok, era isso.

A risada que sai por meus lábios parece irrita-la ainda mais

\- Do que você está falando, sua maluca? – Coloco as mãos na cintura, erguendo a sobrancelhas e a encarando. Ela estava em uma postura defensiva, seus olhos brilhavam em chamas de raiva, como se eu estivesse debochando da morte. O que era meio estranho já que essa garota não parecia ter a capacidade de matar uma barata – não que eu tenha, elas são nojentas -.

\- Eu vou matar você – Ela fala calmamente como quem fala com uma criança retardada, e eu não sou criança, muito menos retardada. – Fiquei surpresa quando vi seu nome na lista, a nerd da primeira fileira, estava marcada pra morrer! ... Tão fácil – Ela fala como se estivesse com dó de mim. O que me deixou ainda mais irritada.

O que aconteceu a seguir me pegou de surpresa, sacando uma adaga sabe se lá de onde, Amber a levou direto para meu pescoço, e ela teria fatiado minha garganta se eu não tivesse pulado para trás. Me olhando com uma cara surpresa, ela não demora a vir para cima de mim. Me afastando cada vez mais dela, fazendo a piranha abrir um sorriso vitorioso.

\- Tá com medinho, tá? Cadê suas piadinhas e ironias agora, vagabunda? – Eu não tinha problema com pessoas me xingando, mas pessoas que querem me matar com uma adaga, me xingando, bem, ai era outra história.

Ela se prepara para vir me atacar, mas dessa vez eu estava preparada. Amber joga a adaga para a mão esquerda, e caminha calmamente até mim.

Eu paro de andar para trás, e estaco a centímetros de uma estante vazia. Relaxando o corpo, eu flexiono os dedos, começando a sentir a magia fluir por todo o meu ser.

Ela estava cada vez mais perto, levando os braços com as mãos em punho para trás, eu espero pacientemente ela chegar ao ponto que eu queria. Quando isso acontece, eu jogo meus braços para frente, abrindo as mãos, sentindo a magia fluir pelos meus dedos.

Amber é jogada violentamente para trás. O estrondo metálico de seu corpo batendo em um armário ecoa por toda a escola, me fazendo sorrir.

Caminho rapidamente até ela, só parando para pegar a adaga que ela deixou escorregar da mão enquanto voava.

A lamina era de prata polida com o cabo – presumo – do mesmo material, mais revestido de couro, essa adaga requer muito treinamento para usar, já que o cabo da mesma é diferente das outras adagas, você tinha que colocar um dos dedos dentro do círculo para usa-la, e se não souber usar, bem, você perde os dedos. Aquela adaga era chinesa, uma adaga muito usada por caçadores. Era uma das minhas armas favoritas.

Chegando perto da loira assassina, eu me agacho a seu lado, pousando minha mão que segurava a adaga sobre a perna direita, com a lamina apontada para ela. Eu a observo atentamente.

Ela estava completamente jogada, o impacto das costas no armário a fez cair de cara no chão, ela tentava inutilmente se levantar, mas o impacto fora forte demais. Eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, já que as mexas loiras cobriam praticamente o rosto inteiro, mas eu sabia que ela estava chorando de dor.

\- Porque você tentou me matar, Amber? – Pergunto calmamente, apesar da minha vontade ser te enfiar a cara dela no chão.

Minha resposta foi um gemido de dor.

Revirando os olhos, eu me levanto, posicionando o pé direito sobre suas costas, sem fazer preção alguma, mas mesmo assim ela choraminga.

\- Porque? – Relaxo meus braços ao lado do corpo, poderia fazer isso o resto da noite, a adaga pende a meu lado.

Ela novamente não responde, tentando controlar a respiração.

Bufando, eu pressiono o pé com força em suas costas, fazendo ela gritar. Com dó, eu tiro o pé, achando que dessa vez ela me responderia, eu pergunto novamente.

\- Porque? – Sem que eu previsse, ela se vira, ergue sua perna direta, chutando minha panturrilha, me fazendo fraquejar e pender para frente. Girando as pernas, ela me dá uma rasteira, me fazendo ir ao chão. O som da adaga caindo no chão ecoa pelo corredor. Eu tento me levantar, mais sou impedida por um pé no meu pescoço, _ainda bem que ela não está de salto,_ penso.

A desgraçada estava com a respiração ofegante, o cabelo loiro todo desgrenhado, e os olhos negros ardendo de fúria.

\- Admito, você até que foi esperta, mas adivinha? Eu sou mais! – Ela ergue a adaga, e eu sabia que ela iria enfiar no meu coração, eu sabia que tinha chances de escapar, mas a falta de ar pelo pé na minha garganta me impedia de pensar direito, a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era tentar inutilmente tirar aquele pé dali.

Ela riu, deu uma verdadeira gargalhada, jogando a cabeça para trás, e colocando mais preção no pé.

A gargalhada para de súbito, e eu sabia, minha morte estava a caminho, e seria pelas mãos de uma loira tingida, psicopata e assassina.

Por instinto eu fecho os olhos e espero a dor de uma lamina no coração, essa que não vem. Ao contrário, o que vem é o alivio de poder respirar direito.

Coloco minhas mãos sobre o pescoço, duas mãos surgem do além e me erguem, um grito e um rugido ecoam pelo corredor, junto com minha respiração acelerada. Era uma sinfonia estranha.

Ao abrir os olhos a primeira coisa que eu vejo é uma cabeleira ruiva de olhos verdes a minha esquerda.

\- Você tá bem? – A pergunta vem da minha direita, eu viro a cabeça levemente para o lado, me deparando com um garoto de cabelo castanho com o nariz estranho.

\- Claro, tô ótima – Sarcasmo escorria pela minha boca – Exceto pelo fato de que eu quase sufoquei até a morte! – Me levanto, sendo apoiada pela ruiva.

\- Tá tudo bem, você está a salvo agora – Ela finalmente fala, eu a olho, alguma coisa naqueles olhos me incomodava – Lydia Martin e Stiles Stilinski. – Ela abre um meio sorriso, tentando me tranquilizar, o que estranhamente dá certo – E aquele que está vindo é Scott McCall.

Ergo as sobrancelhas, rapidamente olho para frente, vendo um garoto vindo em minha direção, logo atrás dele consigo ver a forma de Amber jogada no chão – provavelmente desmaiada – ele caminha rapidamente, praticamente correndo, provavelmente tinha sido ele a tirado ela de cima de mim, mas jogou ela muito longe, quase perto da entrada da escola.

Eu volto meu olhar para os dois a meu lado, eles me encarando com uma cara de ponto de interrogação, e percebo que não havia falado meu nome. Para não repetir, espero Scott chegar, o que acontece em questão de segundos.

\- Alissa, Alissa Darkblood. – Sussurro, passando a mão pelos cabelos, minha respiração estava acelerada, era muita coisa para um dia só.


	3. Death

3 — Death

Do you really want me dead or alive

To live a lie

— Lista de morte? — Sussurro, havia vários policiais a nosso redor, logo que me recuperei Stiles ligou para seu pai, que descobri ser policial. Eles não demoram nem dez minutos para chegar. Eles vieram em três viaturas, o que eu achei um pouco de exagero, mas fazer o que.

Scott e Stiles acharam que Lydia deveria me contar a história inteira, e era isso que ela estava fazendo nos últimos dez minutos, sendo ocasionalmente interrompida por algum oficial, o que a deixava incrivelmente irritada.

— Sim, e como já sabe, seu nome está nela — Ela fala no mesmo tom, levando as mãos a blusa de malha fina que usava, a ruiva mexe em seu bolso, tirando de lá uma folha de papel dobrada. Ela olha para os garotos que ainda falavam com o xerife, olha para o papel novamente e finalmente me entrega, ergo a mão e pego o papel, o girando entre os dedos, não era exatamente agradável olhar para um papel que continha uma lista de morte. E que seu nome estava nela.

Suspirando, eu levanto o dedo indicador, fazendo a folha se erguer, revelando uma lista.

C : / KEYWORD : ALLISON

Sean Walcott 250

Lydia Martin 20

Scott McCall 25

Demarco Montana 250

Derek Hale 15

Carrie Hudson 500

Alissa DarkBlood 22

Aaron Black 15

Kira Yukimura 6

— Presumo que os riscados tenham morrido? — Pergunto, o ar a nossa volta estava pesado, _marcada para morrer, maravilha_.

Ela somente assente, lhe entrego a lista e ela pega de volta, a colocando no mesmo lugar. Ela suspira, abrindo a boca para falar algo, mas é interrompida pela abertura da porta que bateu violentamente na parede, os berros e chutes de Amber chamou a atenção de todos, que automaticamente em alerta, passando a mão pelos cabelos, eu não podia deixar essa passar.

Quando Amber olhou para mim, eu acenei para ela, um suave movimento de dedos, junto de um sorriso de canto de boca, e isso a deixa mais louca que antes, ela se movimente tão rapidamente e de modo brusco, que consegue escapar, ela voa para cima de mim, mas não consegue chegar a tempo, já que os mesmos policias que a deixaram escapar, a pegam de volta. A puxando com mais brutalidade, eu até que gostaria de ver ela sendo jogada na viatura, mas a magnifica visão é tampada pelo corpo de meu pai.

— Alissa, eu vou falar com Scott e Stiles, e se não for incomodar muito, você poderia vir conosco para minha casa? — Lydia pergunta, eu a encaro, bem, porque não? — É que nós queríamos conversar um assunto com você, prometo que vai ser rápido.

— Claro, daqui a pouco eu to indo — Respondo, ela sorri para mim e eu retribuo, observo ela se afastar em direção aos garotos, apesar da sensação estranha que os olhos dela me davam, eu tinha gostado dela, parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

— O que diabos aconteceu aqui? — Diz John raivoso, bem, pelo menos ele não iria se importar com a minha detenção. Meu pai era um homem jovem, e incrivelmente bonito, seus cabelos loiros cortados no estilo militar faziam um contraste com os olhos azuis celeste, e era por causa desses olhos que eu queria ser filha dele.

— Eu fiquei com raiva de uma garota na aula de química, então eu esfreguei a cara dela na parede, e por isso ganhei detenção, empacotar os livros da biblioteca. Ai a mesma garota que eu enfiei a cara na parede, aparece na minha detenção dizendo que vai me matar, então nós brigamos, eu ganho, tento fazer umas perguntinhas, mas ela me derruba, sou salva por um lobisomem — presumo que seja — e descubro que meu nome está em uma lista de morte para seres sobrenaturais em Beacon Hills — Respondo em um folego só, coloco a mão na cintura e passo a outra na testa em um gesto dramático. — Acho que é só.

A cara de surpresa de meu pai é hilária, só não dou risada porque sei que vou levar um safanão.

— Você esfregou a cara na parede? — Ele sussurra incrédulo, eu abro a boca, indignada, eu quase fui morta, ele... Eu ergo as mãos para cima em um gesto exasperando, e me viro, caminhando até Lydia, Stiles e Scott, que estava falando com o xerife.

Eu chego perto deles e abro a boca para falar uma coisa, mas acabo falando outra.

— Aquele é o tio Chris? — Stiles me olha com uma cara confusa, se virando, e caminhando até nós com passos rápidos, era Chris Argent.

— Tio? — Ele sussurra. Chegando perto de nós, ele coloca a mão sobre o ombro do xerife. Indo direto ao ponto, ele pergunta.

— Aquela era Amber Lewis?

— Sim, porque? — _Lewis?_

— Lewis, de Jordan Lewis? — Minha voz sai com um tom de surpresa, e bem, eu estava.

— É, — Tio Chris suspira, suas feições estavam mostrando cansaço, e tinha certeza que ele não dormia a dias.

— Quem é Lewis? — Scott pergunta o que creio que todos estavam pensando, e é respondida por meu pai.

— Uma família de caçadores — Dou um pulo, não tinha sentido nenhuma aproximação, meu joga seu braço sobre meus ombros, se apoiando parcialmente em mim. — Uma família de caçadores, _bem_ conservadora. — Ele revira os olhos, eu cruzo meus braços, um vento gelado estava passando, e isso me faz perceber que já estávamos praticamente sozinhos ali.

As viaturas já estavam indo em direção a delegacia, nós estávamos ali a quase uma hora, o xerife havia pegado nossos depoimentos. Em questão de minutos, só estávamos nos no estacionamento da escola.

— Essa lista já caiu na mão de _caçadores_ — Sussurra Chris, o que era inútil já que estávamos sozinhos — Sabe se lá de quem mais isso caiu. — Ele se vira e esfrega as mãos no rosto, frustrado.

O xerife e os outros nos encavam, como se esperassem uma explicação, e meu pai percebendo isso suspira.

— Somos caçadores — Fala dando de ombros, tirando seu braço dos meus ombros, ele os cruza. Vira sua cabeça lentamente para mim — Você vai para a casa dela, não? — Pergunta, movimentando a cabeça em direção de Lydia.

— Sim. — Aperto mais a jaqueta de couro em volta do meu dorso, o vento estava piorando, uma tempestade se aproximava.

— Ok — Ele me dá um beijo na testa e se vira, caminhando em direção a viatura, pelo que vi ele veio com o xerife.

— Acho que já podemos ir, né pessoal? — Lydia finalmente se pronuncia. Scott e Stiles ficaram quietos durante o pequeno dialogo. Apesar de Stiles ter aberto a boca várias vezes, mas não falado nada.

— Claro, vamos — Stiles se vira e começa a andar em direção a uma lata velha, e o xerife se vira e vai para a viatura, Chris sem falar nada vai em direção a seu carro. Eu suspiro e apreso o passo para acompanhar Scott.

...

Stiles batucava os dedos no volante do carro, e de tempos em tempos olhava para mim pelo retrovisor. Eu e Lydia estávamos sentadas no banco de trás do Jipe.

Eu passei meus dedos pelo pescoço, ainda conseguia sentir a pressão no mesmo. Minha mão caiu sobre meu colo. E sem que eu percebesse, acabamos chegando na casa de Lydia.

Abri a porta do jipe e a fechei atrás de mim, em poucos segundos Lydia estavam a meu lado, ela começou a andar em direção a uma casa com um portão de ferro, e eu a segui, deixando os dois garotos para trás. Passando pelo portão, eu o deixei aperto, o lugar a meu redor era bonito, cheio de flores e arvores, o caminho até a porta foi rápido, abrindo com a chave, ela passou e me deu espaço para passar.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos, Lydia me guiou até a sala, fazendo um gesto em direção ao sofá, entendendo o gesto eu me sentei. Apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, esperando que Scott e Stiles chegassem.

Ambos vieram lado a lado, e eu esperei pacientemente que eles perguntassem. Mas o não o fizeram, revirando os olhos.

— Pode perguntar — Falei, encarando cada um deles. Stiles fez um som irreconhecível com a garganta.

— O que você é? — A sua voz era imperativa, ele mexia as mãos constantemente — mãos muito estranhas por sinal — _Hiperatividade? Muito provável,_ penso comigo mesmo. Ele me encara com uma cara estranha e percebo que estava o encarando a um bom tempo. Eu movo meus olhos para Scott e passo a observa—ló

— Feiticeira — Respondo, Scott ergue as sobrancelhas, como se duvidasse de mim. Eu o encaro de cima a baixo, ele era desleixado, mas mesmo assim...tinha uma postura diferente, altiva, por assim dizer. Ele tinha uma aura estranha, era poderosa, mas...tinha alguma coisa estranha.

— Tá de brincadeira? — A voz de Stiles me faz encara—lo, eu reviro os olhos, eu sabia que isso não seria fácil, quase ninguém acredita que você tem poderes mágicos.

Meus olhos se movem pela sala, se focando em um vaso de flores de plástico que estavam ao lado de Stiles. _Perfeito._

Eu estico a mão, e a sensação familiar flui por mim, chegando a ponta dos dedos. O Vazo voa até mim, eu ergo minha mão e o pego, um girassol sai do vazo, bate em minha cabeça e cai atrás de mim, pousando no sofá.

Eu abaixo minha mão e coloco o vazo sobre a mesinha de centro, me levantando e ajeitando o vestido verde musgo, quando olho para cima vejo três caras abóbodas me encarando.

— Legal! — Diz Stiles animadamente, como se um de seus filmes de super-heróis houvesse ganhado vida bem a sua frente.

— Bem, acho que é minha vez — Falo, minha voz saia calma, até tediosa — Vocês dois. São o que? — Pergunto, movendo ambos indicadores para Lydia e Scott.

Stiles faz um som de indignação.

— Porque só os dois? Eu não posso ser um ser sobrenatural? — Ele pergunta, cruzando os braços.

Eu o encaro de cima a baixo, novamente.

— Sinceramente? — Falo, e ele acena — Não.

Ele abre a boca, estreitando os olhos.

— Lobisomem — A voz de Scott corta qualquer outra coisa que o humano ia falar. Eu o olho.

— Não é só isso...

— Alfa — Ele esclarece, _agora sim._

— Faz sentido — Dou de ombros. Me viro e olho Lydia, esperando sua resposta.

— Banshee — Minhas sobrancelhas sobem e quase se mistura com o cabelo, banshees eram extremamente raras. _Por isso os olhos, os olhos do mal agouro. —_ Porque a surpresa?

— Banshees são raras — Abro um meio sorriso — Vocês só me chamaram aqui para isso? Não poderiam ter perguntado na escola?

— Na verdade sim, mas eu tenho outra pergunta — Stiles estava na mesma posição de antes, só que a expressão indignada foi substituída pela seriedade.

— Bem, faça — Falo, cruzando os braços e o encarando.

— Porque seu pai disse "somos caçadores"?

— Porque nós somos — Dou de ombros.

— Mas você é uma feiticeira — Ele estava confuso. Eu suspiro, passo a mão pelos cabelos, os bagunçando mais ainda.

— Sim, eu sou uma feiticeira, mas quando minha mãe morreu, meu pai me treinou como caçadora. Mais alguma pergunta, Stilinski? — Scott e Lydia nos olhavam como se estivessem vendo um jogo de ping pong. Ele suspirou e retraiu os músculos.

— Na verdade tenho.

— Faça.

— Quem são os Lewis?

— Caçadores, Stiles, são caçadores. — Eu reviro os olhos.

— Isso eu já sei... — É ele quem revira os olhos agora, e antes que ele pudesse falar, eu rebato.

— Então porque pergunta — Um sorriso debochado se forma involuntariamente. Ele abre a boca, mas não fala nada e meu sorriso se alarga — Tem que tomar cuidada com eles, se estiverem realmente com a lista, não só porque pegaram um deles que eles vão parar, só vão ficar mais furiosos.

Scott suspira e passa a mão pelo rosto e pelo cabelo, e lembro que não sou só eu que estou na lista, eles também. Eu fecho os olhos e passo a mão pelos cabelos pela enésima vez, mordendo o lábio inferior, eu decido ser mais gentil com eles, sabia que era eles que me ajudariam a sobreviver, apresar de saber muito bem me defender. Na biblioteca me pegaram de surpresa, da próxima não seria assim.

Eu só estava a três dias na cidade e essa bomba fora jogada nas minhas costas, era demais para um dia, demais.

— Eles chegaram — Eu encaro Scott e franzo as sobrancelhas, _eles quem?_ Antes que consiga botar o pensamento em palavras, Scott fala — Você já vai ver.

E logo em seguida a porta se abre, e passam por ela duas pessoas, duas garotas. Uma delas logo fica ao lado de Stiles, o beijando, isso me incomoda e eu viro a cara, nunca gostei de ver pessoas se beijando, era incrivelmente desconfortável. Passo a encarar a outra garota, era japonesa, e a mesma também fica ao lado de Scott, mas ao contrário do outro casal, eles não se beijam, ela só se apoia nele e passa a me encarar.

Eu pego uma mexa do meu cabelo e passo a analisa—la, estava começando a ficar entediada, e isso não era legal.

Quem quebra o silencio é a beijoqueira.

— Quem é ela? — Seu tom de voz era uma mistura de confusão, curiosidade, mas o que predominava era a desconfiança. Eu abri um meio sorriso e larguei a mexa, pronta para responder, mas sou cortada por Lydia.

— Alissa — Eu a encaro com cara feia, podia muito bem responder a essa pergunta, e em resposta ela somente ergue as sobrancelhas. Eu reviro os olhos e olho para a beijoqueira. Com certeza ela teria mais alguma pergunta.

— E o que ela está fazendo aqui? — E Lydia responde por mim, de novo.

— Nos vimos o nome dela na lista, a Kira conhecia então fomos atrás dela. — Minha cara com certeza expressava minha confusão.

— Por falar nisso, como vocês sabiam que era eu, e onde eu estava? — Pergunto, só parando para pensar nisso agora.

— Eu te vi ontem na escola, nos temos todas as aulas juntas, e quando vi seu nome na lista, logo falei para eles, e como você estava na escola de detenção eles foram atrás de você — Fala Kira, dando de ombros no final.

— Obrigada, isso provavelmente salvou minha vida — Falo, olhando para ela e Scott, e entendendo que eu não estava falando só dela, ele sorri e balança a cabeça.

— Bem, vamos as apresentações, Alissa, essa é a Kira — Fala Scott, apontando para a morena a seu lado. E apontando o dedo para o garoto ao seu lado, ele fala — E aquela é a Malia — E falando isso ele volta seu olhar para mim — Kitsune e coiote. — Eu arqueio as sobrancelhas e olho para Kira, ela abre um sorriso constrangido.

— Legal — Falo, abrindo um sorriso enorme, a deixando ainda mais constrangida.

— Pessoal, essa é Alissa DarkBlood, uma feiticeira — Terminando as apresentações, Scott se jogo em uma poltrona que estava atrás dele.

— Feiticeira? — Malia sussurra e eu apenas sorriu.

— Bem, nós temos que decodificar a segunda parte da lista— Suspirando, todos se viram para Lydia.

Trocando o peso de uma perna para outra, ela morde o lábio inferior e suspira.

— Nada ainda — Não surpreso, Scott apoia a cabeça no encosto da cadeira e fica encarando o teto.

— Eu vou conseguir — Lydia fala, mas para ela do que para nos.

— Eu posso ajudar se quiser... — Falo. Dando de ombros. Lydia abre um meio sorriso.

— Não tem como, coisas de Banshee. — Ele encolhe os ombros, como se pedisse desculpa.

— Qual foi a primeira senha? — Pergunto, apesar de saber a resposta, todos ficam em silencio, e quem abre a boca é Malia.

— Allison.

— Ótimo, quem é Allison? — Eu sabia que estava mexendo em uma ferida ainda aberta, mas a sobrevivência vale um _pouquinho_ mais.

— Uma pessoa que morreu — Curta e grossa, um ponto para a beijoqueira.

— Então, a primeira chave, é o nome de uma pessoa morta — Falo, olhando para todos, que me encaravam de volta com uma cara confusa. Bufando, eu coloco as mãos na cintura — Uma chave com um nome de uma pessoa morta, uma lista para matar pessoas. Tudo envolve morte — Lydia ergue a cabeça e sorri. — Então provavelmente, a senha seja relacionada a morte.

— Você é um gênio! — Ela grita, Stiles dá um surto parecido, vindo para cima de mim, e me dando um beijo na testa.

— Eu te amo!

— Eu sei que sou incrível — Com um sorriso arrogante no rosto, eu me jogo no sofá, esperando pacientemente a segunda parte da lista.


End file.
